Before We Run Out Of Time - ROTBTFD Fanfic
by Butterlicious
Summary: The residents of the 5 worlds, Burgess, DunBroch, Arendelle, Corona, and Berk, are being terrorized by the boogyman, Pitch himself. It's up to the leaders (and Guardians) to restore peace in the 5 realms. But, a new enemy is arising. Can they defeat this new enemy, the madman, Drago Bludvist?
1. Intro

**Hey guys! New weiter here. I might not be able to write good as pros, but feel free to review and critic my story! And yes, you're welcome.**

Intro

The Guardians,

The Berkians,

The Dunbrochians,

The Coronanians,

And the Arrendellians,

Have all came to defeat one enemy; Pitch Black.

But there is a new enemy, Drago Bludvist.

He will not stop even if Pitch tries to join forces,

And the madman, he takes orders from no one.

But,

Hope is still here.

Will the Guardians win by themselves, or will they have to join forces with an unexpected ally?

Drago Bludvist still has his own mind.

Find out in the next chapter!


	2. Elsa's Coronation

**Elsa's Coronation**

Silly Anna. "Anna, did you break the cups again?!" Kai shouted. Anna nodded decently. "Ugh, nevermind. I'll fix it."

Anna heard knockings from the door. It's time to officially open the gates!

"She's here!"

Rapunzel smiled. "Hey there, Anna. Meet my friends, Jack Frost-" "Hey." Jack leaned against the walls. "-and, Merida!" Merida smiled, "Nice ta meet ye, lassie." "Come inside. The party is just starting." Anna invited the guests.

6:00 pm.

"I think we're missing something." Anna noticed. "Elsa, do you feel something wrong?" the young redhead nudged her blonde sister. "Yeah, I think we're missing someone, Hic-"

Just about when she was to finish her sentence, a young man and his dragon burst out of the doors. "Sorry for being late." The man hopped off his dragon. "Who are you?!" Elsa said in a dangerous tone. "Oh, it's just.." the man put off his spiked mask and revealed his true identity.

"Hiccup!" Anna screamed. The young brunette looked at the red head. "Long time no see, eh?" he asked. Anna soon hugged Hiccup. Hiccup, reddened, saying, "Not the hugs again." in a sarcastic voice.

8:00 pm

Thunder was heard, rain was shaking. "Well, I guess it's raining hardly. Wait, what's that?" Elsa pointed out. A dark shadow casted upon her, showing her his true appearance. "Pitch, milady." Pitch said in a sarcastic voice. "Hey! You ain't me, and Elsa ain't Astrid!" Hiccup roared. Toothless gathered up his flames, but Hiccup stopped him. "It's okay bud."

"I do say so myself that you guys are really getting over the party. But, needs something. _Chaos._" Pitch mumbled. His hand swirled across the air, showing three more shadows, just for it to reveal them. "Pitch! Stop this nonsense at once!" shouted Jack. "Oh Jack, have you ever been tired to be wrong, Frost?" Pitch snorted. The three black shadows revealed themselves. Hans, Gothel, and Mor'du. "Oh, and you'll love the creature waiting for you outside." Pitch boasted. Suddenly, the rooftops flurried with flame. "This looks like the flame of... ...The Red Death!" Hiccup exclaimed. "EVERYBODY EVACUATE!" Rapunzel shouted. Elsa built a few ice carriages for people to ride on. Jack built ice horses, Rapunzel and Merida ran, and Hiccup, not much to the surprise, rides Toothless.

As the shadows destroyed Arendelle, Anna and Elsa sobbed. "Arendelle, it's completely, extinguished." Anna sobbed. "Uh-oh, I think Berk is next." noticed Hiccup. As the rain fell down, so does the sister's tears. "Ye can stay at DunBroch if ye want!" Merida suddenly suggested. "Okay, thanks Merida." Anna said, wiping her tears while trying to comfort Elsa.


	3. The Guardians Need HelpPitch Is Back

_In Berk_

Hiccup quickly settled down. "Another hard day of working at Gobber's. So let's see. Bob wants a Nadder saddle, Ms. Juffi wants a Gronckle saddle, what's this?" He seemed surprised. His emerald green eyes shone as the young chief read the letter. 'Meet me at the South Pole. I need help. -Jack' it said. "Jack needs help," he mumbled. He quickly got out of Haddock's Household to the Hofferson's. "Astrid, I need you to take care of Berk for me." Hiccup urgently said, kissing her gently on the cheeks. "Okay, be safe!" Astrid shouted as Hiccup saddled on. He threw the snowglobe and a portal appeared, leading to North's Warehouse.

_In Corona_

Rapunzel, who was minding her own business, got the same letter as Hiccup did. She quickly changed her dress to a more suit-like armory. "Mother, I need to go somewhere. Cross your heart and pray for me so I can return safely, okay?" The young brunette grabbed her frying pan and hopped on Maximus as the portal opened. "Giddy up!"

_In DunBroch_

Merida was on the dining table with her father, mother, and her three little twins _'who always get away with murder'_. Anna and Elsa were staying there since Arendelle was crushed to solid ground. She too got the letter, and informed Anna and Elsa that Jack needs their help. Merida hopped on Angus, Anna giddied up on Elsa's snow horse, and Elsa made a copy of Marshmallow. As the portal opened, Merida said, "Mum, if anything happens to me while defeating Pitch, _I'll still be here_." "W-w-who is this _Pitch?"_ Elinior started to ask. "No time to explain. Giddy up!"

_South Pole_

"I knew you'd come!" Jack greeted the five. Mer was the first one to scurry in, alongside with Anna, Elsa, Hiccup, and Punz.

North seemed very unhappy with the presence of something. He can almost feel it _in his belly._ "Pitch is back," grunted North. As St. Nicolas opened the globe, black sand started to swirl around it. "Back so soon, eh?" A dark and malicious voice grunted. "Pitch," the female brunette Rapunzel mumbled. Pitch looked at the nine and laughed evilly. He then remarked, "I will come back to get my revenge like in the Dark Ages." and disappeared. "I feel like DunBroch is in danger," North suddenly said. Everyone looked at Merida with eyes widened. "We have to rush to DunBroch." Merida exlaimed.


End file.
